


I'm not a stranger to the dark

by Thelegacies116



Series: The trails of Tana [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), Bullying, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fire Powers, Friendship, Ice Powers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelegacies116/pseuds/Thelegacies116
Summary: "Tell me about your life on the Isle?", she asked. The blue-haired girl looked up startled, "No", she said harsher than intended, As she looked at the princess shocked face she softened a bit. " No,"  she repeated this time much softer. " I'd rather talk about you, she said teasingly.The princess frowned but dropped the subject. Instead, she reached out and touched her girlfriend's arm " Tag you it", she laughs sprinting away." Oh, you're so on",  the blue-haired said chasing after her girlfriend. The two girls ran around laughing until the blue-haired girl finally caught her girlfriend. " got ya", she whispered, smirking. The princess smiled brightly at her girlfriend and leaned in for a kiss. She was so close when the sound of a phone ringing interrupted them. Groaning the princess picked up the phone without looking at the caller id." This better be bloody important she practically growled at the person on the other end earning a proud smirk from her girlfriend.  In which the daughter of hades falls in love with a princess.Warning mention of violence and abuse.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The trails of Tana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763506
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

First chapter 

on one's pov   
Once upon a time, long, long ago... well, more like 20 years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks, ya know all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wifi. No way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first, this happened.

Auradon, beast castle   
Pince ben was standing in his room looking out the window towards The Isle of the lost. He was thinking about the villain kids again. He had been thinking about them a lot lately, well more like how his parents would take the news of his first proclamation as king. The arrival of his parents snapped him out of his thoughts.  
" How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? your just a baby!", king beast said.   
" He is turning 16, dear his mother shot back. Rolling his eyes Ben greeted his father.  
Shaking his head and wondering where time had gone, king beast is also known as Adam said " 16? that far too young to be crowned king, I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42"  
" Uh, you decided to marry me when you were 28, " his mother cut in with a glare at king Adam.   
" Yeah well it was either your or teapot" His father joked. Ben Snorted but quickly shot up when he saw the glare his mother sent his way. "Kidding, I was kidding", his father assured quickly not wanting to feel his Queens anger.   
Ben took a deep breath deciding now was probably the best time, " Mom, Dad I've chosen my first official proclamation. ". his parents looked proudly at him, his mother gave an encouraging smile. he smiled back, and continued, "I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon.", he finished.   
He took in his parent's reaction, his father looked a mixture between scared, shocked and angry. And his mother looked proud but shocked. " Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned. ", he said feeling the need to justify.  
His father was the first to recover from the shock " the children of our sworn enemies living among us?", he asked through gritted teeth. 

" We start with a few only the ones that need our help the most, I've already chosen them", he said hoping to calm his father's temper.   
" Have you?", the king asked deadly calm he looked like he was seconded from shaking some sense into his son when his wife stopped him. She looked at him seriously, with a look that told him to listen.   
" I gave you a second chance", she reminded him gently. Then turned back to their son asking" who are their parents?". Ben smiled at her and mouthed thank you.   
" Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... and Maleficent.", he said. Just as the last name had left his son's lips The beast king exploded.  
" Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!", he practically roared.

"Dad, just hear me out here!", the young prince pleaded.   
"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes. ", King Adam said.  
"Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?", The prince tried again. These times he got trough, he could see his words slowly sinking in. And after a minute of silence, the kings finally sighed.  
"I suppose their children are innocent. ", he said before walking towards the door.   
Queen Belle smiled at her son and hugged him. " Well, well done", she said. then she walked to her husband and held her arm out, Shall we? she asked her husband. The king linked arms with his wife giving his son a short nod, before walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

3'rd pov.  
Isle of the lost.

A girl with shoulder-length purple hair dressed in green and purple leather was facing a wall, spray painting a 'Long Live Evil' logo on it. The background of the logo showed the evilest of all the villains, Maleficent. The girl turned around, stalking down the alley, bumping into the people who were crossing her way.   
Mal: They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad

A boy around the same age as the girl jumped from a roof not too far away from where the girl was. He was wearing a mixture of red and yellow with his long brown hair hidden by a beanie. Mal and Jay– Jafar's son – grinned at each other before continuing to cause as much chaos as they could.  
Jay: A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

A blue-haired girl broke off from her friends when they reached the marketplace where people were eating, marching over the table with a grin when the people protested vehemently, trying to save their plates from her. Evie glanced down at the mirror she had gotten from her mother and nodded at her reflection. 

Evie: So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me  
I never got no love

A white-haired boy climbed out of the window of Cruella De Vil's flat, dressed in a similar way to the dog stealing villain  
Carlos: They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless  
All: Misunderstood

Evie and Mal: Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

All: I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

Mal: Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that  
I'm just unique

Mal spray-painted a large purple M on a shower curtain before pulling it aside revealing a man in a filled bathtub who quickly tried to cover himself up. 

Jay: What, me a traitor  
Ain't got your back  
Are we not friends  
What's up with that  
Jay ran into a cafe picking up a teapot pretending to serve a couple sitting at a table before climbing over the table and hurrying away, ignoring the angry protest from people in the cafe. 

Evie: So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart  
I made you hurt  
Evie sang as she walked to a stand in the marketplace selling scarfs, sneaking up behind the owner she grabbed the scarf hanging around his neck which made him spin around and fall to the ground. She gave him a flirty smile before walking away.

Carlos: The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is  
You ain't seen nothing yet

Carlos hopped on to a stand and kicked a basket of apples to the ground, he picked up the empty basket throwing it at the owner before hitching a ride on a cart filled with hay. he smirked at the angry owner. 

Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

All: I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core.

The four teenagers met in the street and started dancing around with the rest of the Vk's on the isle. As the dance number ended Mal, Stole a lollipop from a baby. She turned towards the audience and held out her price with a laugh, The crowd that had gathered cheered with her. Suddenly everyone began running away. Mal turned around and saw two familiar people.   
" Hey, mom", she greeted casually. 

"Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed", The mistress of evil said looking at her offspring. Mal smirked at her mother.

" It's from a baby", she said. holding it out to her mother. 

" That's my nasty little girl", maleficent said taking the lollipop from her daughter, spitting on it, and then putting it in her armpit, before handing it to one of her minions. " give it back to the dreadful creature", she said. Mal lost her smirk.  
" Mom", she whined. 

"It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms", Mal said the last part at the same time, like her mother. She rolled her eyes as if she hadn't heard that speech a million times before. None of the two noticed a figure dressed in a black woollen jacket watching them from the shadow.

"You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me", said to her daughter.  
Mal internally sighed, 

" I know, and I'll do better", she said. 

"Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You four, and that dreadful weak little wench you call your sister" - Maleficent was suddenly caught off 

" I'm glad to know you think so highly of me, You evilness", came a sarcastic voice from behind them. 

The voice caught the attention of said villain turned around and saw a young girl in a hooded black woollen coat leaning against a wall. Mal recognized the voice instantly and smirked. Her little sister had always had a sarcastic comment when it came to Maleficent.

" Well, well, well, look what the trash brought in if it isn't little miss Tana ", Maleficent said tauntingly to the white-haired teen. The teenage girl smirked and feigned surprise and said: 

" Wow, you actually got my name right for a change, now you were saying?"

" You five are going to Auradon," The mistress of evil said. As soon as that little comment had left her lips three of the teenagers tried to run but was stopped by Maleficent's minions.   
Recovering from her shock Mal said " What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

" And perfect is princes", Evie cut in with a dreaming sigh until she saw the look her best friend send her . "ughh" she quickly added.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?", Jay cut in with a high five to Carlos. 

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave", Carlos said. He didn't see Jay sneaking up behind him, he barked loudly scaring the with and black haired teen. 

" Auradon? Why the bloody hell would I ever want to go to Auradon?", the sarcastic white-haired teen asked. 

"Yeah, mom, we're not going", Mal finished shaking her head in denial. 

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!", Maleficent's minions release the three teens and follow their mistress.   
"Mal..." Maleficent called out in a sing-song voice, The five teens hurried after her. 

Maleficent castle, isle of the lost Tana pov.  
"You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy", Maleficent said from her throne. I snorted like the people in Auradon would ever let something that powerful be unprotected, especially if kids from the isle were to come to Auradon. 

"What's in it for us?", my sister questioned.

"Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns", Maleficent said while filing her nails. I rolled my eyes, she always thought everything in the entire world was about her. 

"Um, I... I think she meant us", Carlos spoke up pointing at us. Maleficent threw her nail file away and turned to my sister.

"It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?", she asked. 

"Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...", Mal answered. 

"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my sceptre, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!", Maleficent exclaimed. 

" Our will", The evil queen corrected. 

"Our will, our will". Maleficent mocked, then snapped her fingers catching my sister's attention "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy", she said cheerfully. 

"What...mom...", my sister protested with a whine. Maleficent only squished Mal's lips to make her stop complaining. Her eyes began to glow a bright green colour as she stared at my sister.   
here we go again I thought rolling eyes. The mother-daughter duo continued their little staring contest until finally, Mal lost. "Fine. Whatever.", Mal said annoyed. 

"I win", Maleficent cheered with a smirk.   
Mal rolled her eyes.

"Evie my little evil-lette in training", the evil queen called out, making the blueberry princess horrid to her mother's side. "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing... And lots and lots of mirrors!", they finished together. Evie gave an excited laugh.   
"No laughing. Wrinkles", the Evil Queen said. The blueberry princess sobered up imminently.  
"Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much", Cruella said. 

I cooked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes, what was she playing at? She didn’t give a fuck about Carlos, she had proven that time after time. But hey at least she stuck around. 

Really, mom? Carlos asked her with her hopeful expression.   
“Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?”, she asked him with a Duh expression. 

“Yeah maybe a new school wouldn’t be the worst thing”, under his breath he added, “ and new home”. I held back a wince at that comment. I had always known that Carlos didn’t have the best home life, but then again how many did?. 

“ Oh Carlos they have dogs in Auradon”, she told him with a smug smile.   
Immediately Carlos tensed up and I could see the fear in his eyes. 

“Oh no! I'm not going”, he denied quickly.   
Maleficent grunted annoyed.  
'  
“ Well Jay isn’t going either, I need him to stock the shelves in my store..” Jafar added turning to his son. “ what did you get? Oh. Ohh. A lamp”, exclaimed excitedly as he began furiously rubbing it. 

“Dad, I’ve already tried”, Jay said. 

“Ah!”, Jafar said irritated throwing the lamp on the table in front of him

“Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?”, the evil queen said. Making the blueberry princess gasp and frantically reach up to touch her eyebrows.

“ Relax Blueberry, you look perfect as always”, Tana said with an eye roll. Evie sighed in relief.

“What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years they have robbed us from our revenge…. “ She turned to The evil queen. “ Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.”

“Ow!”, the evil queen exclaimed.

“Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie”, She continued.

“I will- “ Jafar started but Jay cut him off

“ Pop”, he said giving Jafar a look. 

Maleficent turned to Carlos and Cruella.

“Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches”, She said.

“ Oh, but they didn't get my baby. They didn’t get the… They didn’t get the baby”, Cruella said hysterically while squeezing the stuffed dog head on the front of her coat. I rolled my eyes. 

“ is it just me or did she get crazier since the last time I saw her?”. I whispered in my sister’s ear with a smirk. She snorted quietly. But apparently Maleficent heard it because she turned to glare at her daughter, before continuing on her rant. 

“And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!” 

“Yes?” the other villains asked.

“Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror”, she ordered.


	3. chapter 3

AN: Warning this chapter contains mention of child abuse and violence. If you don't like it Skip that part. The starts of that scene have been marked.

Previously:

"Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches", She said.

" Oh, but they didn't get my baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby", Cruella said hysterically while squeezing the stuffed dog head on the front of her coat. I rolled my eyes.

" is it just me or did she get crazier since the last time I saw her?". I whispered in my sister's ear with a smirk. She snorted quietly. But Maleficent heard it because she turned to glare at her daughter, before continuing on her rant.

"And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!"

"Yes?" the other villains asked.

"Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror", she ordered.

Tana pov.

I stared at my sister's mother with a blank expression on my face. Her little speech did not impress me the slightest. She hadn't even mentioned me, but then again she would rather pretend I didn't exist. " And pre tell what makes you think so certain I will go?", I spoke up startling everyone. My sister's expression told me to shut the hell up and back down.

But I didn't, I stared at Maleficent with a blank expression. She started laughing madly at me, causing shivers to run down my spine, but I still didn't back down. I may want to get off this Isle as bad as anyone else but that didn't mean I was prepared to sacrifice everything by going to a school filled with people who would probably hate us from the moment we stepped onto to the grounds.

Beside Auradon meant one thing, Magic. Maleficent slowly stopped laughing. "How sweet, you think you have a choice. I didn't give you an offer, I gave you an order", she said.

An: Warning mentions of child abuse and violence ahead if you do not like skip til the end of this scene

" I don't care", The words left my mouth before I could stop myself. The moment those words left my mouth I was on the ground, and before I knew What was happening something sharp was being dragged across my throat. I couldn't breathe, because suddenly a hand was squeezing my throat tightly. this was a warning, a very painful, but a clear one.

" You will do exactly as I say, and if not well then I could just hurt that little brat, what was her name...oh right Johanna", Maleficent whispered in my ear. As soon as that name I felt my body stiffen, how had she found out. Johanna daughter of prince Hans, was 13 a year younger than me, we had always stuck together. I couldn't let her get hurt because I was stupid enough to challenge the Isles ruler.

" Do you understand?", she whispered tightening her grip on my throat, I nodded. And she released me. slowly I sat up and rubbed my throat, I could tell it was starting to bruise already." When are we leaving?", I asked my voice raspy.

AN: ending of child abuse scene. skip till here.

Maleficent paused and looked at me, " half an hour", I nodded. And she turned her attention back to my sister. " I'll get my stuff", I said and disappeared out the door, knowing full well that she would send some of her minions to follow me. I was thankful that I always kept my stuff packed in case I needed to find a new hideout. I moved around always sleeping a new place every week. It made it a lot easier to stay unnoticed and in the shadows.

though I did share a hideout with Johanna it was small and we only used it when it was too cold to sleep outside. Mal and Evie are the only other people who know the location. pulling up my hood I slipped into the shadows knowing full well that there were two minions following me. I walked to the back entrance of the hideout and gave a short knock on the door. A moment later Johanna opened the door.

She eyed my hood and ushered me inside. She went into the kitchen to get what little medical supplies we had. I entered the living slash bedroom and sat on the couch, shrugging my coat off. I carefully felt my throat to make sure nothing seriously wrong.

A moment late Johanna entered the room. " How bad?" I asked. She handed me a dusty and half-broken mirror I had found a couple of years ago. I winced at my reflection, ugly black and purple bruises were already starting to form on my neck, on the left side of my neck I had a large gash from where Maleficent had dragged the knife earlier. It was still bleeding. Sighing I put the mirror down.

" I have to go to Auradon", I said looking at her. she studied my face for a moment " You don't want to go", she spoke softly. I shook my head wincing as pain from the wound shot through me. " I'm doing it for you, and Haddie I said knowing she would understand. She knew how protective I felt about my siblings. She was one of the few people I trusted enough to share things with.

"So can you patch me up I asked after a minute of silence, she gave me a look that clearly said I know there's something you're not telling me, but began patching me up anyway. After five minutes hse was done. " The wound isn't that deep so I if you keep it clean and try not to wear anything that might irritate it you should be fine", she said. I nodded and grabbed the old and patched up duffle bag containing my clothes and a few sentimental things I hugged Johanna and ran back to the castle as people here called it. I arrived just as a long black limousine pulled up in front of my sisters home.

A second later a guy dressed in a black suit with sunglasses over his eyes steeped out. He leaned against the side of the limo seemingly waiting. Unsure of what to I stayed in the shadows watching him. A few moments later I saw Mal and her friends approaching the limo, I quietly slipped out from the shadows and followed them, Glazing back towards the castle I saw Maleficent standing on the balcony looking down at us. She sent me a sign that said I'm watching you. I looked away and slipped inside the limo.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:   
A few moments later I saw Mal and her friends approaching the limo, I slipped out from the shadows and followed them, Glazing back towards the castle I saw Maleficent standing on the balcony looking down at us. She sent me a sign that said Im watching you. I looked away and slipped inside the limo.   
Ilse of the lost  
I sat down in the window seat next to my sister. She was clutching Maleficent’s spellbook in her hands, staring into space. Carlos and Jay sat in front of us. After a couple of minutes, the boys began attacking the candy in front of us.  
“You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you”, Evie said, turning to my sister with a makeup brush in her hand.   
“Ew, stop Im plotting”, she said swatting Evie's hand away.  
“ Well it’s not very attracting”, Evie said with a slight pout. She grabbed a blue rock candy and took a bite.   
“Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what.” Carlos exclaimed with his mouth full of candy. I Grimaced and turned away. I stared out the window watching the dirty and gloomy streets pass by. It felt strange, I had been on the isle for as long as I could remember, and while my experiences had been far from pleasant, it had taught me how to survive. I knew the isle like the back of my hand. I knew what to expect from it. You learn a great deal by observing from the shadows.   
We were going into the unknown.   
“Look!”  
I whirled my head around to see the limo approaching the broken bridge. I couldn’t breathe. We were going to die. It had all just been a trap.  
“ Its a trap!”  
I felt someone grab my hand, a wave of power washed over us. Its was stronger than anything I’d ever felt before. I thought it dance over my skin. It settled into me. A whelm of emotions passed over me; my vision became blurry. when my vision cleared All I could see was darkness.” I turned my head, trying to find the others.” Mal?” no reply. “ Evie?”   
I heard a humming. It was faint at first, but the sound became stronger. The tune was oddly familiar. Yet I was sure I’d never heard it before. As the music grew louder, I was able to make out a few lines.  
“ Sleep my darling safe and sound”, The words stirred something in me. I recognised the voice. “Mama?” I whispered. The song stopped, and slowly, the darkness began to fade.   
“Thana?”   
“Thana!?” I blinked and saw my sister staring at me. I was back in the limo. “ we’re here”. I frowned. I was about to ask how we’d gotten here so fast when the door opened. The boys were the first one out. They came tumbling out, fighting over something from the limo. Evie was next. She gracefully stepped out. Ma was next. “Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience”, she said through gritted teeth.   
“Just cleaning up.”, I heard Jay say. The moment I stepped out of the limo I was blinded by the sun. I looked around. Everything seemed so different from the isle. There were actual leaves on the trees. Not to mention they had grass instead of dirt.   
“Leave it as you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it”, I heard a woman say. I turned in the direction o the voice and what must have been the whole school in front of us. There was a woman dressed in a light blue dress with a matching shawl covering her shoulders. The wrap had a pink bow on the front. Besides her stood a handsome young man dressed in a navy blue suit jacket. With a white dress shirt. A pair of orange pair of pants and grey sneakers. The girl on his arm was wearing a pink dress and a blue cardigan.   
Jay was the one to break the silence “Hello, foxy. The name's Jay”, he said, approaching the girl in the pink dress.  
She tightened her grip on the boy’s arm and gave a nervous chuckle.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress”, the woman from before sang.   
“The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"? My sister asked with a fake smile.  
“Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it”, she answered with a smile.”  
“Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella. when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile”, I narrowed my eyes at her. What the hell was she playing at? The only time I heard my sister give someone anything that sounded remotely like compliment was when she wanted something, and even then there was usually an insult following.   
Fairy godmother looked surprised too, but also touched. Then she smiled. “That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."  
“It's so good to meet you all finally. I'm Ben-”, the boy in the navy blue jacket introduced.  
“Prince Benjamin soon to be king”, the girl on his arm cut in with an excited squeal.  
“You had me at the prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess”, Evie said. She stepped forward and gave a perfect cutesy. But of course little miss bitch had to ruin Evie’s moment.  
“TThe evil queen has no royal status here, and neither do you.” Evie looked crushed and stepped back without a word.   
“This is Audrey-”, Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?” she cut him off again.  
“Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews”, fairy godmother told us.   
when she left, Ben stepped forward. “It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? Like the day our two peoples began to heal-”  
“ Or as the day that you showed five people where the bathrooms are”, I but in.  
“A little bit over the top?  
“A little more than a little, ” my sister interrupted making ben look at her. He lingered at her for a moment staring into her green eyes. For a moment I thought I saw a glimmer of something in his eyes. Inhaled sharply. Great, just great. We had literally been Auradon for five minutes and boys were already falling at my sisters' feet. It seemed like I wasn't the only one who had noticed the pair because suddenly Audrey spoke up.   
“Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…”  
“...Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening”. mal interrupted before she could finish.  
“Water under the bridge”, Audrey said with the fakest smile I had ever seen.  
“Totes!” mal replied.   
“Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah?”, Ben asked with a genuine smile. Audrey immediately linked her arm with Ben. She sent a nasty glare at Mal, who sent a smirk back. We came to a stop in front of a big monument. It was a statue of king Beasty.   
“Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king”, Ben told us. He clapped twice causing the statue to transform from man into beast. Carlos let out a startled scream and jumped into jays arms.   
“ Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible”, ben reassured him.   
“Does he shed much?”, mal asked sarcastically looking at the beast kings statue  
“Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch”, Ben joked. I snorted. maybe Ben wasn't so bad after all. He did seem sweet. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and quickly ducked my head. “Get it together” my inner voice scolded me. You are just a broken little girl who hides behind a facade of lies. He is never gonna go for you. Besides he has a girlfriend.   
“So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?”, my sisters’ voice brought me back to reality.   
“yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired, well except for the former queen of Arendale and the few students who were born part fairy. But overall most of us here are just ordinary mortals”, ben answered casually.   
“Who happened to be kings and queens”, she shot back. Causing little miss perfect princess to interrupt.  
“That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years”, she said proudly. I silently snorted. “more like 40th years”, I mumbled.   
Audrey’s head shot up. “ What did you just say” she hissed with a nasty glint in her eyes. Sharing an amused smirk with Mal.   
“Oh you don’t know?”, I asked in mock concern. “ Mal Wanna do us the honours?”   
“ With pleasure”, Stefan killed the real king so he could- “Doug. Doug, come down” Ben cut us off. A tall, skinny guy with glasses and blonde hair approached us. He looked like a nerd “ This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to…”  
“….Ask Doug” Audrey cut him off dragging him away.  
“Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho”, he trailed off as his eyes met Evies. She gave him a flirty little wave.  
“Evie. Evil queen's daughter”, she said with a smirk. He looked startled for a moment before shaking his head handing us each a piece of paper.   
“Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... the history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101” he said nervously. I rolled my eyes at the name of the last one.  
“Let me guess. New class?” Mal asked, showing the schedule back at Dough. ”Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms”, she said. we followed her up the staircase on our right side.

“Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys”, dough called pointing to the staircase on the left. well, that was awkward. Without a word we turned around and headed up the other staircase.   
“Wow. This place is so amaz…”, Evie started as we stepped into the dorm. I cringed internally it was so bright…..and pink. way to pink, but hey at least I didn't have to share a room with a stranger.   
“Gross, Mal finished.  
“I know, right? Amazingly gross”, Evie agreed hurriedly   
“Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen” mal said, She nodded to Evie who went to close the blinds on the other side of the room   
“Whew! That is much better.”, she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiii, I'm sorry that I've been kinda mia lately but I have been stressing about school and I'm also looking for a beta reader, so if you could be interested, please pm me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
